Eternal Love
by goldeyedbeauties
Summary: Bella and Edward go to tell Charlie that they are engaged and Charlie doesnt take it very well until Bella is Kidnapped by a vampire with a grudge. suck at summaries but read it please ExB
1. The Truth

"come on love you can do this" Edward said as he tried to pull me out of his silver Volvo but I had a death grip on the seat.

"No I can't" I replied while being stubborn and losing my grip then Edward moved so his face was only centimeters from mine his gold eyes glistening.

"Please" he said his voice as velvety soft as always.

"uh…huh" was all I could get out before he lifted me out of his car and carried me to the front porch he put me down to turn the knob on the door and I saw that as an opportunity so I ran only to be stopped a few inches from where I started.

"Nice try" he whispered in my ear.

"Damn" I hissed.

As he pulled me through the door I saw Charlie on the couch watching the football game that was on Edward had stepped away from me causing me to almost fall but I caught myself .one of those really rare moments when you wish you had a video camera. I took a deep breath to try to calm myself but it didn't work. I walked into the living room.

"Bella welcome… home. Are you alright" Charlie said with concern in his voice.

"Um… dad me and Edward have something to tell you" I sat down on the couch and Edward sat next to me.

"O god. You're pregnant" Charlie said as his face got paler than Edwards

"No, no dad I'm not pregnant" I said with a "ha like that will ever happen" voice my nerves got worse and worse as I finally got my courage back and said

"Dad, Edward and I are getting married" I think the last word was all Charlie heard then Charlie stood up

"YOU'RE WHAT!" he exclaimed "NO, NO YOUR NOT. EDWARD YOU GET OUT OF MY HOUSE THIS INSTANT!"

"DAD" I yelled standing up but all Charlie was interested in was getting Edward out of his house. I grabbed Edwards hand and walked to the door causing him to stand and follow when I was sure we were out Charlie's sight I told Edward

"I'll try to work things out see what he says and hopefully he won't go to your house with a gun in the middle of the night" I giggled but what I didn't know was that Charlie was listening to every word we were saying

"Okay good luck I'll be expecting a visitor tonight" he laughed as he turned towards the door but I grabbed his arm

"Hey no matter what happens I still love you okay" I said holding back tears and of course Edward didn't need his powers to read me he immediately saw my expression and pulled me into a tight hug

"I know love and I'll always love you with all my heart" it felt like hours before Edward broke our hug and ended it with a long kiss. Charlie had moved so he was standing by the corner of the wall so he could see us

"Bye" I said as Edward shut the door behind him

"How much do you love him" Charlie's voice startled me

"How much did you see" I said turning around

"Enough now answer my question"

"On a scale of 1 to 10 um… a bazillion and two" my attempt at funny was in vain

"I'm being serious here bells" he looked like he was going to cry

"With my entire heart dad"

Tears started to fall from his eyes he was in pain and I was hurting him

"Dad I'm sorry I'll still be your little girl but I'll be your little girl in love" I said as he fell to the floor

"I just don't want you to get hurt bells" he said as he turned his head up to look at me. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him in a hug. But he just shrugged me off and stood up

"Do whatever you want"

And with that he walked off to his bedroom leaving me there sitting on the floor. I was in shock that Charlie would say something like that so I just sat there chewing on his words. Finally I got enough energy to get up and make up the stairs and to my bed. I put the CD Edward had made me in my CD player and put it on loop. I changed my clothes into something more comfortable, climbed into bed and slowly drifted to sleep.


	2. Beautiful Stranger

I ran through the forest, bushes scraping along my shins and thighs. I could smell the wet leaves on the trees as I ran by them at my full speed which is still too slow for Edward. I could also taste the salt water tears flowing from my face to my mouth "_where are you_" I thought to myself "_I know you're here"_ then I found the strength to yell aloud

"EDWARD, EDWARD WHERE ARE YOU" I came to the realization that I couldn't find him and the tear started to flow faster. As I ran I felt something hit my ankle and it hit it hard when I hit the ground I noticed that I tripped over a tree root that was sticking out of the ground. When I lifted my head I was suddenly in a gorgeous meadow I scanned it further not wanting the beauty to slip away. I then realized that it was mine and Edwards's meadow. The sun peaked out over the overcast skies and that's when a sparkle caught my attention out of the corner of my eye. I didn't want to believe what I saw: my diamond laying their eyes wide open with no life to them he was as still a rock his white button front shirt was hanging open revealing his abs his jeans were torn from what looked like a fight but that's what confused me his features were perfect not one scratch I slowly stood up and hesitantly walked over to him only to confirm my suspicion that he was indeed dead. I fell to my knees with tears. I felt a sudden pain in my neck and then the feeling like my body was being drained I didn't dare look at my attacker because that would mean having to look away from my prince in sparkling armor so I just sat there dying yet extremely happy as my eyes slowly came to a close

"Edward" I yelled as I jolted up from my bed tears still falling I hurried and got out of my bed and grabbed the cell phone Edward had gotten me and dialed speed dial 1 it rang a couple times then

"Bella?" Edward velvet voice was reassuring enough

"Edward?" I asked he must have heard the sadness in my voice

"Bella? Are you alright" a little worry in his voice was cute

"Yea I'm fine, but can you come through my window please" I said between sobs

"Of course I'll be right there"

He must have been in a hurry because he spoke so fast I could barley understand him and then the line went dead there wasn't much I could do except crawl back into bed and wait for him

A few minutes later I felt a hard icy arm wrap around my waist

"I'm sorry" I said to Edward "I had a nightmare we were in our meadow and you were just lying there and your eyes it was like they had no life to them" I barely got out before the tears started again "then I felt a sharp pain in my neck and it just felt like my body was being drained" I took a deep staggered breath as his arm wrapped around my waist even tighter I could tell something was wrong

"Edward?" I asked

"Hello love" this was not the same smooth voice I was used to that's when I realized the vampire in my bed was not my fiancé


End file.
